The wreck
by gilmoregirlsrocks2005
Summary: some one has a wreck and someone is pregnaut


The wreck

Lorelai was heading home from Hartford after her Friday dinner with her parents. She was heading down I-75 when all of sudden she hit a slick spot in the road it sent the jeep a sliding cause the jeep to flip on it top. Then while she was laying there all of these thoughts were running through her head "Dose Luke still love me? Dose Luke still wont to marry me or will he dump me for April's mom ?" Then she was brought out of her thought's by someone asking if she was alright?

My leg and my arm is hurting really bad and my hand has a cut on it Lorelai said

Ok! Just stay still I will go call 911 the woman said

The woman got up and left her and got her cell phone and called 911. The woman came back and said that they are on there way.

Ok! thanks Lorelai said

They waited about 5 minutes before the cops. They asked if there was anyone they could called.

Yes Lorelai said

Who the cops said

My fiancés Luke Danes his number is 869-8808 and there is my daughter her name is Rory Gilmore and her number is 1-859-244-8018 Lorelai said

Ok! I will go and call the cop said

The cop went and call Luke first. Luke was at the dinner with April and the phone started to ring . Luke went over to the phone pick it up.

Hello Luke said

Mr. Danes this is the Hartford police station calling to inform you that Lorelai Gilmore has been in a car wreck. (Luke could feel his heart started to break) the cop said.

Do you know what hospital they have took her to ? Luke asked . Hartford Memorial the cop said.

Thank you so much. Luke said

After he hung up the phone he told April that they are going to the hospital because Lorelai was in a car wreck. Next the cop called Rory. She was studying when the phone ranged.

Hello Rory said

Hello Mrs. Gilmore this is the Hartford police station calling to inform you that your mom has been in a car wreck .they have took her to the Hartford Memorial. The cop said

I am on my way. Rory said

She hung up the phone and left. When Rory arrived at the hospital Luke and April was there . When she saw Luke she ran over and gave Luke a hug and she stared to cry. Luke told her that everything will be alright . After he said that Rory pulled back and look at Luke and said I don't wont her to die .

She wont die she strong . Luke said

Then Luke look at April and said you two have not met before? Rory this is April. April this is Rory.. April this soon to be step-sister .

You can call me your sister. Rory said

Ok . April said

Luke I need to asked you something . Rory said

Ok what is it . Luke said

If mom make it or not I wont you to adopt me because I wont a real father that is always there for me and will beat up my boyfriends when they dump me and so one I can always count on to be there for me like you Luke I love you Luke. Rory said she was crying by then

I love you to and yes I will adopt you. Luke said

They all was hugging . As they where hugging Christopher had showed up .

Hey are you drunk. Rory asked

Maybe Christopher said

Why are you here ? Rory asked

Because you are coming with me Christopher said

No I'm not. Rory said

Yes you are Christopher said trying to grab rory arm but she move behind luke and took hold of april .

No she not going with you but if she was going with you I would not let her because you are drunk because I'm not letting my daughter get killed. Luke said

By now Richard and Emily was saw Luke and Christopher aguring. Rory ran and grab Richard and told him that Christopher was drunk and that he had hurt her . By now Richard and Emily was pissed-off . Then they saw Christopher punch Luke. April ran and hugged rory . Richard went and got a security guard they took Christopher away . Then rory ran and hugged luke and Richard and Emily walked over with april and said thank you for protecting rory . Then rory told Richard and Emily that she wanted luke to adopt her and then she introduce april . By this time a nurse came and said that they could go and see Lorelai . They all went in and when luke saw her he stared to cry . He went over and kissed her on the forehead . Then the doctor came in and said that she has a broke arm and her leg was bruise and that the baby was ok. By this time everyone was shocked and happy and by this time Lorelai was awake .

Hey what going on. Lorelai said

Your pregnant. Luke said with a smile on his face

Lorelai was smiling

Then Rory walked up to her kissed her on the forehead

Mom I have asked luke to adopt me because I wont both of you to be my parents .

After this ever one went on with there live and they never seen Christopher again .

the end


End file.
